Room of Requirements
by First of the Geeks
Summary: Luna and Draco are stuck in the Room of Requirements. Character study, but enjoyable (hopefully?) all the same. :)


_I need somewhere where I can be alone.... A place for me to rest... For just a day..._

Draco Malfoy paced in front of a blank expanse of wall, his Hogwarts robes swooshing around his ankles. Across the corridor and away from him, there was a large tapestry, one with a most peculiar scene. A few feet away from him, there was an old vase that looked somewhat out of place in the otherwise bleak hallway.

As Draco turned away from a window that lay a few feet away from the vase, he noticed something different about the corridor. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but he could tell that something had changed, something was there that wasn't before.

And then it hit him; there was a doorway, not a few feet away from the vase. Certainly he would have seen it before, instead of walking strait past it without even noticing it. After all, he was looking for a place where he could be alone, and he wouldn't have walked past a possible hideaway.

Walking past the vase and the tapestry, Draco came to a stop in front of the door and closely examined it. The door was highly polished, and had a brass handle. The handle looked as if no one had used it in a long time, and it gleamed in the sunlight filtering in through the window. But despite the lack of fingerprint -or maybe because of it- Draco was a bit wary to open up the door.

All thoughts of backing out and finding another place to hide were wiped out of his brain as soon as he heard a distinctly female voice call, "Draco, are you down here?". Without consciously thinking about it, Draco tore open the door, walked into the room, and slammed the door behind him. Once the door was closed, Draco leaned against it, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

Once his breathing had slowed to an almost regular pace, and the adrenalin had stopped pumping at full speed, Draco opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. He was in a large room; one that had torches lining the walls, and a big, comfortable looking bed. There were bookshelves along the walls as well, holding books with titles that had to do with things like Nargles and Heliopaths. What books like that doing in an otherwise empty room, Draco had no idea.

It was, just after Draco thought this, that he was realized that he wasn't alone. For there, sitting cross legged in the middle of a rug, was a girl, not much younger than Draco. She was reading a book (The_ Joys and Sorrows of Owning and Caring for Thestrals)_, her long, mouse brown hair practically draping the floor.

And she was wearing the most peculiar clothes, Draco mused as he looked at her. Underneath the usual Hogwarts robes, she was wearing a long, billowy white skirt, an oversized blue shirt, and earrings that looked distinctly like radishes. So astonishing and grotesque was this fashion, that Draco thought he'd want to be in the clutches of Pansy Parkinson, rather than be in the same room as this odd student.

Quickly, as to not be seen by the pupil, Draco walked backwards towards the door, hoping against hope that he wouldn't be spotted. He was a blur as he turned around to face the door, his platinum blonde hair and black robed meshing into his surroundings perfectly. He put one pale hand on the door, and turned it in one quick movement so that it wouldn't make a sound....

.... only, the door wouldn't open. It was locked, seemingly from the outside. Cursing mentally, he twisted the handle again, not being one to admit to defeat. He swore again as the lock made a soft clicking noise.

"It doesn't appear to be opening," a vague voice from behind him called, unnecessarily. Hearing the voice, Draco turned around slowly, a scowl on his fine features.

"Really? I had _no_ idea."

The girl seemed to be immune to sarcasm. "Yes really. I heard the door click."

Draco rolled his eyes. "How _interesting_." He paused, and looked around the room again, taking in everything from the books, to the torches, and then to the young woman sitting on the rug. He looked at her, a scorning look in his eyes. "Who _are_ you, anyways?"

"Why, you're Draco Malfoy," the girl replied, looking as if she was just seeing him.

Draco glared at her. "Yes, I _know_ who I am. What I asked was who _you_ were."

"Luna Lovegood," she said simply. She went back to her book.

Meanwhile, Draco's head was spinning. Flashes of anger blinded him, turning his vision red. His eye twitched. His brain kept on registering the name over and over again, like a frenzied mantra. _Luna Lovegood... Luna Lovegood... Luna Lovegood. _Draco was almost certain that his head was about to explode.

"Luna Lovegood?" He half shouted, half sputtered once he was able to speak.

In front of him, Luna didn't even show him enough decency to life her head up from her novel. "Yes," was her formless reply.

Draco wasn't sure whether or not to glare or just beat her senseless, despite what his father had told him about doing such things.

His father.

That wasn't something that he liked to think about. He didn't like to think about that at all, not even alone where silence was his only listener. And he most certainly wouldn't want to think about him in front of a fellow student, especially Loony Luna Lovegood… the same Luna Lovegood that had gotten his father there in the first place.

Feeling a lot more irritated now than he had coming in, Draco stalked over to the door with the intention of finding a way out of that bloody room and as far away from Luna humanly possible. He was afraid that if he stayed in the room much longer, he would do something drastic and utterly stupid.

First, he tried opening the door again, just to make himself absolutely certain that it wouldn't budge; he wasn't surprised when it didn't move. Once he was sure it wasn't going to move, he looked around the edge of the door, trying to find a weak spot that he could possibly carve away at. He didn't find one; Hell, he couldn't even find a lock to the door, let alone a weak spot. Finally, he ended up just kicking at it until his foot went numb so that he couldn't even feel the pain.

"What did you wish for?" Luna asked in back of him. Startled, Draco looked over his shoulder to see her standing in back of him. Now that she was so close, he could tell that she was fairly tall, and that her hair went down to her waist. She blinked up at him with her blank eyes, and he felt a slight shiver run through him.

_What was that?_ He asked himself, slightly disgusted. _Malfoys don't get uncomfortable. Especially not around bothersome Ravenclaws._

Cutting off his inner battle, Draco glared at Luna with such vehemence that he was sure she would become uncomfortable just like he had. "What do you mean, 'What did I wish for'? I didn't wish for anything!"

"Oh, but you must have," she countered, not looking the least miffed at his glare. "You must have wished for something, otherwise you wouldn't be standing in this room."

"_Really_?"

"Well, yes, of course." She smiled at him then, a small little grin that brightened her face and made her look slightly ethereal. "So, what did you wish for?"

Seeing her smile, Draco glared even further, trying not to acknowledge the change that occurred with her smile. "I did not wish for _anything_."

Her smile stayed plastered upon her face. "Yes, you did. I myself wished for good reading material, and a warm nurturing environment."

Draco completely forgot about his annoyance as soon as he heard her words. Had she said that? Who said things like that nowadays? He had half a mind to ask her (in a scathing manner of course) but instead he dug deep, found his anger, and his irritation came back full-force.

"I am telling you, I did not wish for anything," he told her with confidence. "I already have everything I want. I am a Malfoy. What else is there to wish for?"

As soon as these words came out of his mouth, Luna's smile fell. "Well, you obviously wanted someplace where you could be alone. The door won't budge." As if to exercise this, Luna leaned over Draco and juggled the doorknob. The soft clicking noise that Draco had made with the handle sounded, and hearing it, Draco let out a little growl; Luna bending over him, engulfing him with her scent, made him want to hit something.

But once his initial exasperation washed over him again, Draco realized that he didn't know how to respond. He realized that she was right; he _had_ wanted to get away for a while, at least from Pansy. But for the life of him, he couldn't remember how long he had wanted to be away.

Not that, if he could remember, he would tell Luna. He couldn't risk his pride and ego, not for something as trivial as being cooped up in a room with one of the most annoying people he had ever met. There was little he could stand for, and that wasn't one of them.

Luna, as if she could read his thoughts, understood, and leaned forward a little bit; Draco wanted to scrunch up against the door, but caught himself just in time. "What did you wish for, Draco?"

All thought of being as courteous left his head as soon as he heard her speak his name. What right did _she_ have to say his name in such a personal manner? They were only acquaintances; there were few people he let call him by his first name, and even if she could muster up something worthy enough, Draco knew he wouldn't allow her to call him that.

"Don't call me Draco," he commanded softly, anger and annoyance not even a little veiled.

"But it's your name."

Draco glared for what felt like the millionth time that day... or at least since he was in the room. "Yes, it is. But you cannot call me that."

"Why not?"

Once again, Draco could not come up with something to say, so he chose to intensify his glare.

But Luna seemed to understand, and she backed away from him. "Alright," she said abruptly. She started walking away, but then said over her shoulder, "I suggest you start thinking."

Draco resisted rolling his eyes. "Start thinking about _what_?"

"About how long we're going to be in here, of course," she answered. "Because tonight's the night the Heliopaths are supposed to be released from The Ministry, and I want to be the first to read about it in the paper tomorrow." She then proceeded to sit in the seat she had left a few moments before, leaving Draco to wonder just what, exactly, he had done to deserve such punishment.

* * *

**This really had no purpose, just something for my own enjoyment. So if there are a few things… out of cannon (Like Draco not knowing what room he was in), well, I wasn't really trying. I was hoping to capture Draco and Luna in here, but I don't think I made Draco pompous enough, and Luna isn't written correctly. But then again, I wasn't really trying. And I know it cut of really quickly at the end there, but I wanted to get this out. And yes, there will be more to this. I wouldn't just leave it… hanging like that. **

**Right, well, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've just been going through the WORST writers block lately. But I plan on updating LAL and FH, but first I will write revised copies of the chapters I've written. I don't think I need to point out why.**

**Hmmm. Hope you like this! I know I (kind of) do.**


End file.
